A Powerful Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never liked Konoha at a young age, the mobs chasing him, trying to beat him up, but due to a red flash of light he's now in a different world, as well as becoming different himself, now having red hair, along with fox ears and a fox tail, Naruto somehow finds himself being a guardian of a sword, waiting for it's wielder, along with his snake? Up For Adoption.


**Alright, after** Glavie165 **asked if I've seen that new She-Ra thing on netflix, I had a quick look at the first few episodes and felt that Glavie165 may be right about Naruto being apart of it.**

 **I would also like to point out that like all the other crossovers, this one has infinite possibilities as well, heck, I may end up doing another version of this crossover, just for another kick.**

 **Also that I can see Entrapta being interested in Naruto's "unknown" energy that he generates when he ends up unconsciously draws on it to fight, with her mask picking it up with her scanner, with her wanting to study his chakra.**

 **A Powerful Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Whispering Forest**

A 9 year old Naruto didn't know where he was, one minute he was hiding in a forest trying to escape the civilian mob, the next thing he know was a bright red light and he finds himself, face-down, in this strange forest.

Looking around while on all fours, he tries to stand, tries being the operative word, for some reason he felt off balanced, he didn't know what was happening, trying again, though carefully this time, he feels something moving behind him, looking back, he see's a red tail, coming out of him, shocked and wide-eyed, he started panicking, he started trying to runaway from the tail, but because their apart of him, and when he tried running he ended up running on all fours.

After a few minutes or so, Naruto was out of breath trying to run from the "things" above his butt, looking at his hand, he then noticed he had claws, though at the moment they felt dull, but he then gave his fingers a few flexes and they became very sharp. (A.N. Think Teen Wolf claws)

Looking around with a sad look on his face, he see's a lake, shining in the moon light, moving on all fours, he slowly made his way to the puddle, looking into it, he see's his reflection, he now has red fox ears above his head, his human ears were gone and covered by hair, his hair was now red and slightly long to the back of his neck, though still spiky, his eyes were now slitted but still blue, and now he had fangs, opening his mouth as wide as he can, his mouth was like a fox's mouth, not in shape but in size when open.

Looking down at his body, he noticed he was now wearing rags, his white t-shirt was torn apart, the only thing keeping it on him was the neck-hole, his black shorts were teared at the ends and with burn marks, but luckily they can still be wearable, if you can call them that.

He noticed his arms were no longer malnourished or to the bone, but at the right size a 9 year old should be, after the 9 year old's been training, not that he knew that, flexing his index claw to make it shape, he cut the neck part of his tattered t-shirt off, with it just dropping off, leaving him in just his still usable shorts, his body looked stronger now, for a 9 year old, though he didn't know a 9 year old isn't suppose to have 6 pack abs.

Looking around, Naruto had no idea where he is, the forest was a different colour to the one he was use to, being how he is, Naruto began to walk around, slowly getting use to walking up right, though he was slightly hunched over, he couldn't but wonder to himself one thing, "WHERE THE HELL AM I!? OUCH!" Accidentally biting his tongue a little due to his fangs.

 **8 Years Later**

It's been 8 years since Naruto arrived in this forest, sometimes he'd hear people chatting and frolicking, but he stayed away from them, since he was cautious and slightly hesitant of them, mostly because of his past experience with the Konoha civilians, so he kept clear.

Having lived in the forest for so long, Naruto became the alpha of the place, all the animals respected Naruto, hell he's even got a extremely poisonous snake hanging round his shoulders, that he somehow trained to act as a bow for his arrows, (Got the idea from One Piece Amazon Lily, since they don't have to worry about their bows breaking.)

His state of dress was what you'd expect a Native American Hunter would wear, leather handmade shoes, along with a loincloth, his hair grew to the small of his back, were he has it tired by a stripe of leather so it doesn't go into his eyes much, yet because of his hunting and forging, his body has become lean and flexible, with muscles as proof, yet strong enough to smash a bolder, since he doesn't wear anything on his upper body, his muscles would make any girl drool at the site.

Also due to his tail and ears, the only type of hair Naruto has is on his head, ears and tail, meaning he doesn't have any bodily or facial hair on him.

At this moment he was laying on a branch, relaxing with his snake coiling itself to act as a makeshift pillow for Naruto, with Naruto eating an apple with one of his legs swinging.

Though a few minutes later, he heard someone whooping a few miles from his place, sitting up with his snake, they both began looking around, trying to find the sound, the snake slowly coiling around Naruto's shoulders as he got on his hunches, all the while the fox-teen and his snake were hearing crashing and yelling.

Looking at each other in puzzlement, their heads quickly shot down, coming towards the branch Naruto was sitting was a metal flying contraption, " **CRASHHHH!** " Which went straight through their branch, throwing them off it, which caused Naruto to yelp in surprise.

Due to the sudden throw, he grabbed on to the back of the thing that was closest to him, that being the flyer that caused the throwing in the first place. (A.N. I'm calling it a Flyer since I have no idea what it's called.)

His claws dug into the metal, scrapping into it until he stopped, the two people that were fight for control looked behind them, seeing Naruto hanging on for dear life, a panicked look in his eyes, along with his tail standing on end made an interesting sight, if they weren't trying to stop the out of control flyer, the cat-girl of the two yelled out, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?"

Before Naruto could reply, his eyes widened looking ahead of them, causing them to try and see what he was looking at, which caused them to start panicking as there were a whole horde of branches and vines sticking out everywhere, causing the two to start fighting over the controller again, unfortunately, the blond one of the two ended up getting caught by a vine, causing her to fall off the flyer with the cat-girl calling out, "ADORAAAA!"

After seeing where her friend landed, knocked out, the cat-girl landed the flyer, causing a slightly shaky Naruto to release a sigh at finally stopping, which because he was now relaxing he ended up relaxing his claws, "Ouch!" Which caused him to let go and fall on to the ground.

The cat-girl hearing him, turned and looked where the teen was, moving over to look over the edge, she suddenly jumped away once Naruto popped back up onto his feet, stretching his back and shaking his head of the dizziness he experienced, looking around to try and get his bearings, he spotted the cat-girl looking at him, standing in a fighting stance.

Giving her a puzzled look, his snake copying his movement, which made the girl look at them funny, being who he was, Naruto said the first thing that was on his mind, "Gee, thanks for the rude awakening(!)" His voice was wild and animalistic, even though he doesn't like interacting with humanoid beings, doesn't mean he's scared of them, he just keeps his distance so they don't find him, letting him be free.

His words caused Catra to jolt slightly at his tone of voice, "WHAT YOU SAY!? I'll have you know I'm an excellent flyer!" She replied in a smug way.

Yet, all Naruto did was give her a deadpan look, "And~ how long have you been flying?" Having already know his answer.

Here the cat-girl flinched slightly, turned away and crossed her arms, " _It was the first time!_ " She whispered to herself quietly, becoming slightly bashful because of her experience at flying.

Being able to hear what she said, thanks to his ears, "I'm sorry, what was that, I couldn't hear you because your pride was in the way!" Wanting her to openly admit it.

Growling in frustration, she calls out, "IT WAS MY FIRST TIME FLYING, ALRIGHT, is that what you want to hear, and what do you mean my pride, I'm not prideful!" She was, but she didn't like to admit it.

Looking away and scratching the back of his head, Naruto ignored her for the time being, looking towards where they came from, though Catra was fuming at his ignorance towards her, she wanted nothing more than to pummel this strange half-naked teen, her eyes suddenly blinked at that.

During her anger, she hadn't noticed the way the teen was dressed, yet now, while he was looking away, she saw his naked, chiselled chest and six pack, she couldn't help but blush at the sight, he certainly had muscles in all the right places, along with his long, wild red hair, fox ears and bushy fox tail, she couldn't help but feel slightly drawn to him.

Shaking her head to clear it, " _What's happening to me, it must be the animal side of me or something._ " She thought to herself.

While she was busy "not" ogling at Naruto, he was looking around and figured out where they were, along with having a good idea of where the cat-girl's friend was, "Alright, come on, I need to get you and your friend out of these woods before anything bad happens to ether of you."

Here the cat-girl widened her eyes, "That's right, where's Adora, she should be around here somewhere!?" She was now panicking.

Naruto called out to her, "Relax, I know where she landed, I'll take you to her, all you have to do is stay close to me otherwise the critters will try and eat you."

Looking towards the teen, though there was a slight shade of pink on her cheeks, "Oh, so they won't try and eat you!?"

Naruto nods towards her, "Of course they won't, I'm the Alpha of these woods and fought every single one of them, ya know!"

Hearing what the teen said, made Catra widen her eyes, no wonder she was feeling drawn to him, he was an Alpha, but she was also surprised at the possible animals around wanting to eat her, so quick as a flash, she was brushing her shoulder next to him, her ears drooping slightly.

Though she quickly moved away from him because of the snake around his shoulders, making her look fearful, Naruto, looking at her in puzzlement, saw she was starring at his snake, "Oh, don't worry about Viper, she only attacks if someone tries to attack me, as long as you don't try hitting me you'll be fine!" Finishing that by scratching Viper under her chin.

Even though he reassured her, Catra was still cautious of the snake, she may not pay close attention in her lessons, but she knows that what the teen was scratching was one of the most venomous snakes around.

As they were walking Naruto began talking to the nervous girl, "Relax, my name is Naruto by the way, what's your name?"

Hearing the now known Naruto introduce himself, Catra replied, "Um, my name's Catra, are you sure it's safe round here, I hear it's really dangerous in these forests!"

Grabbing her around the waist, unintentionally causing her to blush, Naruto merely replied, "No worries, these woods are like my own back garden, I'm king around these parts!" He laughs to himself with a big foxy smile, not noticing Catra had her hand on his muscular chest, which caused her to blush.

Feeling slightly skittish, she quickly pushes off of him and turns away from him, her face completely red, "W-W-Whatever, let's just find my friend Adora and get out of here!" Her attitude causing Naruto some confusion, since he hadn't much interaction with females in a long time he doesn't really know what he was doing to the animal-like girl.

Shrugging his shoulders, they started walking towards where Adora "landed," Catra couldn't take her mind off of the strange wild teen in front of her, the way he acted was like a wild animal, using his claws for gripping onto trees for a better vantage point like it was natural, sniffing the air for anything, her eyes narrowed, not in anger, but in jealousy, this teen had the one thing she always wanted, freedom, though by the looks of things, Naruto doesn't want to concur anything, he just wants to be left alone, doing his own thing, the reason behind why she can't do that is partly because of the Horde, but mostly it's her friend, Adora.

Adora always had ambitions, always striving to be a leader, granted they went on a joyride on the flyer and everything happened, but she would always be a loyal friend to Adora, yet for some reason, this Naruto is showing her things her animal-side just wants to do, granted she can already do them, but he's doing them out in the wild, with no-one telling him off or anything.

Yet, she's also really curious about Naruto as well, how long has he been in these woods, how did he survive without any humanoid interaction, how did he get such hard, lean muscles... Okay that last one made her blush, which caused her to become frustrated at herself, causing her to start pulling at her hair, " _WHAT THE HECK'S WRONG WITH ME AND THIS GUY!?_ " She thought to herself in anger.

Suddenly a voice knocked her out of her thoughts, "Hey~ Catra~ I found your friend~" Naruto's call made her rush to him, to Andora that is, not like she wanted to be around Naruto for whatever reason, though he does have a nature-like smell to him which smelt good to her, shaking her head of those thoughts, " _Adora comes first, getting back home comes second, confusing crazy thoughts about the sexy guy comes later... WHY DID I CALL HIM SEXY!?_ "

Naruto, not paying attention to the confused Catra, was looking in puzzlement at the stunned blond laying on the forest floor, that is until Catra came along, shaking her friend awake, which caused the blond to shoot up in shock, looking around in complete confusion, wondering where a strange sword was, though Naruto had an idea of what she was talking about, he didn't say anything, since she'll probably try and find it later or something.

As she was looking around, her eyes ended up landing on Naruto, who was leaning against a tree, eating an apple that he pulled from his satchel, "Hey you, who are you, have you seen a sword around here, do you have any idea what the sword means- AND WHAT'S WITH THAT SNAKE!?" Just now spotting Viper.

The two just looks at her funny, "Um, I'm Naruto, this is Viper, and as for the sword, I've no idea, I was just chilling out, laying on a tree, when suddenly, a couple of crazy girls crashed into the branch, knocking me off and took me for a joyride!" Here Naruto growls out with narrowed eyes and was in her face.

Causing her to pull back in guilt, nervously chuckling, "Our bad." (A.N. Think Teen Titans Nevermore episode, with Raven telling Beast-Boy off.)

Catra got between them, pushing Naruto off with her hand on his chest, slightly feeling it up a bit, "Alright, come on, let's just return to The Horde and hopefully no-one will know!"

Here Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait, The Horde, aren't they the ones going around and destroying peoples lives and homes, along with innocent civilians and animals?" The two cadets look towards Naruto in shock.

Adora got in his face, "No you're wrong, the Horde isn't like that, the Horde is trying to save the world by fighting the Princesses and-"

Naruto interrupts her, "Alright, you can stop there, it's obvious that the Horde has you and the other people of the Horde brainwashed, saying it's for the good of the world to get rid of nature, innocent people, animals and replace it with metal, but let me ask you two this, who was it that attacked first!"

After saying that, before Adora or Catra could say anything, Naruto leapt into the air, spun on a branch and launched himself off it, sending him into the forest, leaving the two cadets by themselves, along with the flyer.

Figuring they best return to the Horde, one thinking about the mysterious sword, along with the wild teen and what he said about the Horde, the other thinking her friend was going crazy because of the fall, along with Naruto and what he said about the Horde as well, but also feeling slightly down that Naruto wasn't going with them, yet she can't think why.

As Adora and Catra got on the flyer, they flew back to their home, with both looking back for two different reasons, Adora about the sword, Catra about the sexy fox, until she spotted him attached to a side of a tree with one hand, looking towards the flyer. (A.N. Like how Spider-man sticks to a building and uses one hand to look around.)

Once the Flyer was out of sight, Naruto just gives out a sigh, Viper moves to look at him, hissing about something, gaining Naruto's attention, "What, no, I'm not interested in that cat-girl, (hiss) so what if I haven't interacted with anyone in a long time, doesn't mean I'm interested in the first girl I see, (hiss, hiss) Yes, I know I'm 17 now, you're the one that keeps reminding me, (hiss!) I know you helped me when I got here, heck you practically raised me."

Naruto began leaping through the forest, swinging from branches, vines, catapulting off of trees, he then landed in front of a sword, sticking into the ground with vines wrapped around it, "Besides, if it wasn't for this thing I wouldn't have been able to talk to those girls, I'd be acting like a wild animal in front of them and now because of this sword, asking me to be a guardian for it, but to also wait for the wielder of it, now it seems to be calling to that Adora girl, who, to me, is far too serious in everything."

Here Viper couldn't agree more, if Naruto hadn't come into contact with this sword, he would be nothing more than an animal, acting on instincts and emotions, it wouldn't be a good first impression if he was an animal, but she believes that Catra girl could've been a good companion or mate to Naruto, she seems just as wild as Naruto, making them perfect for one another.

Sighing to himself, Naruto leaps into a tree, crawling around in it for a few minutes before he got himself comfortable on a branch again, with viper in her "pillow" form again, this time on his stomach was a bushel of fruits piled up, with Naruto's leg hang over the side, eating an apple, while giving some of the fruit to Viper as well, since snakes can eat meat and fruit.

Once they had their full, Naruto began getting more comfy, his eyes slowly drifting, "(yawn!) Also, I'll probably see them again, since Adora would be far(Yawn!) too confused about the sword and everything, so it's... just... a waiting... game..." At the end, Naruto was now asleep, snoring quietly and silently, Viper simply shock her head at Naruto's unmotivated attitude, but in the end decided to go to sleep as well, placing her head on Naruto's chest and falling asleep as well.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a Naruto/She-Ra Crossover, hopefully someone adopts it and that** Glavie165 **enjoyed it as well, granted it's on Netflix but I managed to find it on** **www. watch cartoon online so feel free to watch it.**

 **As you can tell, I picked Naruto/Catra as the pairing, though if anyone wants it to be Adora instead, or a harem, than it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **Also I used some of my other Naruto Crossovers to this one-shot as well, such as my Naruto/Hyper Police Cossover and my Naruto/Mysticon Crossover as well, which I think I managed to make work with this idea.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or She-Ra.**


End file.
